The Master Chief and Guys Read:The Lost Spartan,Now Watching
by AppleStoriesHD
Summary: Just a thought I had mulling around in my head for awhile Naruto is a spartan in this story and he is in cryo sleep for a long time and the chief just walks up and wakes him up Disclaimer:I do not own Halo Or Naruto they belong to their respective owners[Now Watching]
1. The Awakening

**Reading:The Lost Spartan  
><strong>**Bold=Story Being Readed**  
>Regular=Talking Outside the story<br>**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto Or Halo  
><strong>  
>John-117,Cortana,Dr Halsey and some of the marines fell down into a room with spartan posters and a large couch that can fit all of them and hear whoever is reading the book in the middle of a table<p>

almost all the marines quickly went onto the couch,John-117 cautiously sat down and Dr Halsey sat down when she picked up the book

"It reads:**The Lost Spartan**

"Wow so there are more of them jolly greens like the chief?"Said Johnson

Halsey just ignored him and continued reading

**John-117 or otherwise known as the master chief was wearing a cloak walking around holding something until something like a phoenix activated  
><strong>  
>"I would of paid to see you look like that"Said Cortana smirking<p>

"Agreed"Replied John-117 holding out his hand to Cortana but forgot she was still in his helmet and quickly put the hand away

**Now there's something wrong with the chiefs radar it shows a lifeform to the left 20 meters of him**

"Guess what pokemon that is!"Yelled Johnson

"What?"Said Everyone

"Its just a kids show"Replied Avery Johnson

Halsey Continued reading

**The Chief walked over there and found a Cryo-chamber partially covered in sand it shows a dark shadowed person**

"Its a bulbasaur!"Yelled Johnson

Halsey ignored him and continued reading

**Chief saw a mjolnir mark IV armored person which the armor was painted a dark orange with black stripes**

"Sounds more badass than jolly green over here"Said Johnson gruffly pointing at the chief

Hasley frowned and continued reading almost knowing who this was

**Chief staggered back in shock but stopped himself and opened the cryo-chamber**

Almost everyone had their breaths holded

**It was a long and grueling process because the sand was ****interfering with it finally for like what seemed 1 hour it opened and the oranged armored spartan quickly jumped out and punched the master chief**

"What!?"Screamed everyone looking very confused

**The punch didn't seem to effect the master chief and his training kicked in quickly and he quickly got the oranged armored spartans arm and quickly punched the oranged spartans visor**

"I told you not do that john to your fellow pears"Said Halsey reprimanding him

John just sighed and looked down

**As the master chief was punching the spartans visor he heard a quiet mutter of "when the hell did split-mouths get so good at combat?" and as he finished hearing that the oranged spartan quickly used his other hand to hit master chiefs visor but quickly got blocked in the process so the oranged spartan quickly raised his right leg to bring it down on his foes leg which got blocked** **To**.

"He's disoriented from being awake"Said John quickly

**The masterchief still has the oranged spartans hand so he quickly flung him above him and slammed him down on the ground and quickly stopped him from coming back up by straddling him and quickly trying to take off the oranged spartans helmet**

"I never knew you were into that chief"Said cortana wiggling her eyebrows

Chief just sighed and smacked his helmet

**As the master chief was trying to take off the oranged spartans helmet he heard the spartan mutter "how the hell did elites weigh this much" and "Man I gotta call in some ODST to help me"and the oranged spartan was trying to push him off but didn't help because the chief weights too much**

"Wait he thinks you're one of those split-mouths?"Said johnson really confused because the chief looks nothing like the elites

"Maybe after waking up in such a long time he can't remember clearly because of sleep fogginess"Said Cortana smartly

**The chief after hours of struggling from the oranged spartan took of the oranged spartans helmet revealing a male with blonde hair and blue eyes and three whisker birthmarks on his cheeks as you can see he is using very much effort to try to get the master chief off as he is panting from the force exerted from trying  
><strong>  
>"Damn chief what have you been eating up their some of gods infamous large donuts?"Questioned Johnson jokingly<p>

**"Naruto?"Questioned John and you can see that has a effect on the oranged spartan as he narrowed his eyes at the green elite  
><strong>**"How do you know my name split-mouth?"Replied Naruto with a question**

"Okay I was gonna write this off to drowsiness but what the fuck man?! can't he see your a spartan by your armor with his own eyes?"Questioned Johnson

The chief reeled back from the questioned and answered "I don't know but maybe this book will tell us"

**"Its me John!"Said The Chief**

_Dr _Halsey look conflicted but continued reading

**"John?"Questioned naruto as he tried to get up to get a better look at his armor but found he was pinned down by the chief and he quickly frowned**

"Ooooh sounds like some bromance going here"Said Avery Johnson with marines laughing in the background

"We were rivals at the training center"Said John not revealing any more

**"Hey man can you get off me?..not like you know what it feels like getting pinned by someone as heavy as a hunter"Said naruto that made john move to get up and quickly offered his hand to help naruto up,naruto ignored the hand and got up on with his own hands and feet**

"Sounds like that guy hates your guts chief"Said Johnson again

"Its just a tough act"Said the chief and sighed as he finished it

**"So we gonna kill some covenant bastards?.."Said naruto excitedly**

"Man this must be bad on his if he finds out we have a alliance with them"Said johnson looking sad

Everyone looks somber

**"Naruto...we made peace with the covenant..like a long time ago"Said the chief as he quickly looks at naruto for his reaction,his ****personality took a complete 360 as he just looked somber and mad at him and he quickly turned around and picked up his helmet and put it on quickly**

"Oh...Some drama is going down"Said Johnson

**"So how did you get here?"Questioned John not quite disturbed by the recent emotion change**

"**Fuck If I know"Replied Naruto A little too quickly as he turned his helmeted head away from him and crossed his arms**

"He's hiding something"Said Cortana Smartly

**John quickly saw he was hiding something so he turned to naruto and smacked his helmet head,"Yo what the fuck man why did you do that for?"Questioned naruto angrily**

"He got biiiii bitched slapped!"Hollered Johnson

**"You're hiding something and I want to what"replied john standing in front of naruto with his arms crossed which is pretty intimidating for Naruto as he is smaller than John,as his head is at where johns nose would be he has to look up to see the visor**

"Want to bet he's smaller in some other compartment then john"Said Johnson quickly

**"I don't know what your talking about"Retorted Naruto angrily as he tried to push John away keyword tried,john wasn't budging as he is more heavier than Naruto  
><strong>  
>"Oh mah god he must be wanting a death wish for pushing the master chief!"Said Johnson<p>

Halsey just sighed knowing where this would be going

**Naruto quickly looked worried as his pushing was doing nothing and looked up to the chiefs visor,and quickly tried to run the other way..but it was for naught as John quickly caught up and tackled him down**

"A key advice retard don't run from jolly green over their!"Said Johnson 


	2. The Pillar of Autumn

**The Master** **Chief and Guys read:The Lost Spartan  
><strong>**Bold=Characters reading the story  
><strong>Normal=Talking outside the story  
><strong>Chapter 2<br>**  
>Well prior to the last chapter I am going to add the Arbiter and Commander Half-jaw[AN:Gonna use their titles not their names]<p>

The Arbiter and Commander half-jaw suddenly got teleported in the room and they instantly tried to raise their weapons but found none

And the couch magically got 2 more seats

And even tho the humans are speechless they sat down honourably in their respective seats

"So what are you doing here "Demon""Said The Arbiter

"We're reading a story about a lost spartan" Piped up Cortana

Johnson suddenly piped in and said"Well lets read the next chapter or are we gonna waste our raggedy ass time watching these aliens!"

Which got to read

**As the Chief tackled Naruto down to the ground Naruto wasn't gonna stop fighting so he got a bit ahead of the chief so he can start kicking his visor which did nothing to deter the chief as his armor is more advanced than Narutos Orange Mark IV Mjolnir Armor So the Chief blindly grabbed one of naruto's legs as his visor is filled with some of naruto's feet kicking him**

"The "Demon" is praying on the weak now?"Said The Arbiter looking confused as a elite can look

"He's not praying on the weak that guy he's fighting is one of those pumped up on drugs spartans same as him!"Replied Johnson

The Arbiter accepted that

**As the chief got a hold of one of naruto's leg he pulled naruto back under him,with naruto struggling but The Chief came out the victor as his body wasn't in stasis for a long time**

"Sounds like a scene with bromance chiieef"Said Johnson wiggling his eyebrows

"What is this bromance stuff?"Whispered the Arbiter to Commander Half-Jaw who has no answer so he stays silent

**But as Naruto was under him the Chief quickly got up and grabbed Naruto's neck with his right hand and lifted him up in the air,As Naruto was trying to relieve the pressure on his throat by struggling and punching the chiefs arm**

"The Chief is holding no cards against this spartan!"Exclaimed Johnson

"Sounds like the other "Demon" Is not as experienced as this "Demon"Said Half-Jaw

**The Chief quickly slammed naruto down on the ground headfirst and something out of the back of his helmet unclipped and flew out**

"A AI?"Said Johnson very confused

**Both spartans looked at it,and then suddenly Naruto got up and ran towards the object but the master chief tackled him down to the ground,and then the master chief got up and ran to it quickly snatching it when Naruto caught up**

"Dick move man Dick move"Said Johnson shaking his head

**The chief looked at the object that fell out of Naruto's helmet it looks like an AI chip but it said Covenant AI V1 on it instead**

"The Covenant have AI?"Johnson quickly questioned

"Of course they do but most of the stuff they have is pretty easy to take down"Replied Cortana

Half-Jaw growled at the Female AI

**When Naruto caught up he saw the chip in the Chiefs hand he quickly tried to snatch it back,but the chief raised it above his head out of Naruto's reach**

"He has the High ground!"Roared Johnson

"What do you mean human?"Questioned The Arbiter

"It's just a human movies called Star Wars"Replied Johnson

**"Aww Come on man don't be such a dick"Whined Naruto**

"Even he knows you're a dick"Said Johnson to the Chief

"Well it is covenant AI in his helmet"Replied Chief

**"What is this Naruto?"Questioned the chief holding the arm holding the AI in front of Naruto's face with him casually showing the words"Covenant AI V1"**

"So casual"Gasped Johnson

**"Uhhhh...Its my AI"Said Naruto looking at it**

"Yeah no doubt dipshit"Said Johnson

**"Why does it say Covenant AI?"Replied The Chief  
>"Well...I Kinda...Got...Captured...By The...Covenant"Said Naruto unsurely<strong>

"I think I found the true meaning of life!"Exclaimed Johnson raising both his arms and cheering

The two elites look unsurely at each other

**"How"Growled the chief  
><strong>**"Well its a long story do you really want to hear it?"Said Naruto Casually rubbing his hand against his chest plate**

"You know someone is smug when they rub their hand there"Said Johnson

**"Yes"Growled the Chief again  
><strong>**"Well..it started like this"Said Naruto**

"Finally! Backstory!"Said Johnson

**"Hey John...John!"Said Naruto running towards a Chief with Mark IV Armor who is walking towards a ships entrance**

The two elites highfived each other

"Is this a flashback? why couldn't the author warn us.."Said Johnson Angrily

**The Chief otherwise known as John to his fellow spartans stopped and waited for Naruto to catch up which Naruto did after a few moments of tripping over  
>stuff<strong>

"He must get a lot of shit from the marines"Said Johnson

**"Yes?"John questioned Naruto after walking together for a few moments to the entrance  
><strong>**"Didn't you know I'm assigned with you for this mission!"Replied Naruto**

"I didn't remember that"Said Cortana

"You were in the pillar of autumn at the time"Replied John

**John stopped at the entrance and turned towards Naruto and said "By whom?"  
><strong>**"You know.. "Replied Naruto Casually stopping too  
><strong>  
>John sighed because he played the Dr Halsey Card<p>

**John just sighed and motioned with his hands to follow him which Naruto quickly did some of the passing marines laughed at the sight of Naruto but other wised moved** **on**

"Yep the marines are giving shit to that spartan"Said Johnson

"I though the "Demons" were of higher ranking than the regulars?"Questioned the Arbiter

"They are!"Replied Johnson

**John looked at Naruto confusedly but Naruto puts up a thumbs up to reassure him,which John replied to a slap of the back of the head**

"Mushy mushy feelings"Said John in a baby voice

**Finally after what felt like hours of walking they arrived at the bridge where the captain Jacob Keyes greeted them  
><strong>**John saluted but Naruto Didn't but John used his other hand to slap Naruto in the back of the head which made him quickly salute**

"Wow.."Said Johnson

**"At ease soldiers"Said Jacob which John did slowly but Naruto did fastly  
><strong>**"We do not need you here Soldier you can go mingle with the other marines"Said Jacob pointing at Naruto**

"Pointing is bad!"Roared Johnson

To which the chief slapped his helmet

**Naruto quickly turned around and stalked off after some time of walking Naruto quickly got ambushed by a group of marines**

"This is giving all marines bad names!"Said Johnson

**"Yo"Said Naruto waving at them to which they responded by Marine #1 punching narutos visor to distract him from Marine #2 who is kicking Naruto's behind Knee which quickly got Naruto at his knees as Marine #1 stopped punching Naruto's Visor and Marine #3 quickly punched Naruto's Helmet to the left and Marine #4 is watching out for authorities coming in**

"I saw how "Demons" fight and this is weird"Said the Arbiter shaking his head

"Goddamit the marines wouldn't stand a chance against a spartan especially a Spartan II"Said Johnson

**After Marine #3 punched naruto's helmet to the left Naruto quickly fell limp which confused the marines and they fucking booked it as they didn't want to be seen next to a crime**

"Wow...I am guessing he didn't really pass out"Said Johnson as the next words quickly confirmed his theory

**Naruto quickly got up and shaked his head and walked along the ship to the cryo-chambers to which the chief was sitting there waiting for him**

"Man the marines must really suck for taking 5 hours to take down a spartan"Said Johnson

**"What took you so long?"Questioned John as he looked Naruto up and down and saw a little bit of scratches but puts it off to past battles**

"Can you really tell the difference between new and old scratches?"Said Johnson

"Yes"Replied John

**"Ahhh..you know the welcoming ****committee"Replied Naruto going in his cryo-chamber as the chief goes into his **  
><strong>And the cryo-chamber glass closed and they fell asleep<strong>

"Cool"Said Johnson

"I thought a welcome Committee was a happier time then getting beaten up"Said the Arbiter scratching his head

**Now Johns cryo-chamber glass came up and he is awake now but Naruto isn't..John quickly forgot about Naruto as he made his way to the bridge..and once again he walked by the cryo-chamber room he saw some elites guardian a cryo-chamber as 2 elites quickly cutted a around it so to not awake the spartan inside it**

"Oh so this must be when we got invaded"Said Johnson

"How can someone forget about a "Demon?""Said Half-jaw

**John tried to break the glass from the observation room but it didn't break so he watched as the elites carried the cryo-chamber out of the room**

"Must be really hard on you "Demon" from watching another "Demon" getting taken away"Said The Arbiter sympathetically

**After what seemed like hours..the elites took a ship and flew to high charity and when they landed they put the cryo-chamber outside the door and quickly unlocked it**

"What are they doing?"Questioned Johnson

"They are getting the honour of getting a live "Demon" "Replied Half-jaw

**The glass finally came up and Naruto awoke and said "Wha..."but got cut off by a elites foot stomping on his chest plate and the same elite grabbing him and throwing him outside the chamber**

"Worst awakening ever"Said Johnson


	3. The High Charity

**Halo:Reading:The Lost Spartan 3  
><strong>**Bold=Story reading  
><strong>Normal=Regular Speaking

**As Naruto landed with a grunt of pain two of the elites picked him up by his armpits and dragged him through the door**

"God must suck being dragged"Said Johnson looking very uncomfortable

"It is there is no rugs"Said John-117

Johnson winced

**As Naruto was still getting awaked the colours formed and he can see the covenant forces,and he walked with the elites as he didn't want his feet dragging across the floor**

"Good man"Said Johnson while nodding

**Naruto whistled a jolly tune as he walked with the elites,finally one of the elites got annoyed and he smacked Naruto with the hand that is free on the head  
><strong>**,to which naruto replied with a grunt**

"What kind of grunt,a white grunt?"Said Johnson confused

**Finally after a long walk they were near the prophets,and as they arrived the elites threw the spartan in the middle of the room,Naruto got up and looked around to which he noted they were,2 hunters,4,elites and 50 grunts**

"Wow that is so unprotected when I went there"Said John-117 looking confused

**The elites were speaking to the prophets"We found this demon asleep hierarchs"Said one elite,and the prophets contemplated of it and finally the prophet of truth said"Throw him in the cells"to which the elites tried to pick up Naruto again,and they got their efforts with a spartan fist**

"Those elites got so fuucked up maan"Said Johnson

**As the elites tried to recover their bearings,Naruto quickly turned around and run for the door,and with his AI saying "Its better for you to surrender"**

"Most annoying AI I ever heard of"Said Cortana

**And as he neared the doors the 2 hunters quickly stepped into his way,to which Naruto tried to stop his momentum before running into them he failed and he fell helmet first into a hunters shield**

Every human winced

**The hunter didn't even move as he hit the shield and just shook him off it,and the elites that brought him here quickly put his hands in binders and picked him up,Naruto was still disoriented from hitting the shield so fast but his helmet protected him,and the elites walked to the prisoner cells room**

"Did you know the hunters are actually worms together?"Said The Arbiter to the humans almost like taunting them

**As they walked to a empty cell one of the elites left Naruto and opened the forcefield opening it for the other elite to throw Naruto through the opening and the elite near the console quickly punched in the password for the forcefield to close and they quickly left**

"Why did they leave?"Asked Johnson to the Elites

"Probably for the fame and glory"Replied Half-jaw  
><strong><br>****Naruto got up and quickly analyzed his cell**

**Author Note:**  
><strong>Sorry for the short chapter but every time I went to erase a single word it made me go back to the home page so :**


	4. The Gravemind

**Bold=Reading/Watching  
><strong>Regular=talking outside the book  
><strong>Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Halo<strong>

* * *

><p>Suddenly the book disappeared..and a TV appeared on the wall in front of them with a case in front of them...halsey went to pick up the case and open it which she found a DVD...to which she put it in the slot in the DVD player<p>

"Weird shit"Whispered Johnson

The screen opened up to show the last place they were in the book

"Okay now thats just creepy!"Exclaimed Johnson

**Now Naruto is pacing back and forth in his cell..trying to get the elites annoyed enough to release him..which didn't seem to be working**

"We can hear his thoughts"Said Johnson in a mystical voice

**Finally Naruto got impatient and slammed both his fists into the energy barrier between them**

"Uhhhhhh...is that supposed to happen"Questioned Johnson at the sparks going up between Naruto and the barrier

The elites just growled

**spsszhh sppzh that was the sound making Narutos armor as some sort of energy was moving down his armor which flashed warning signs that his shield was depleted**

"Ahh goddamn that sound is annoying"Said Johnson covering his ears

"Deal with it"Said John(AKA..the master chief

**The elites didn't even move from their spot as they just watched silently as Naruto got up again,Naruto gave them the middle finger**

All the humans snorted thinking that the Elites probably didn't get the gesture

**Time skip! :D  
><strong>  
>"That happy face is too goddamn HAPPPY!"Yelled Johnson<p>

**Naruto was rudely awakened by two brutes as they both grabbed his shoulders and hauled him up,you can actually see the irritation in Narutos armor..as the brutes were dragging Naruto now through a different path..than the oracles**

"Where are they taking him?"Questioned Johnson

"I do not know"Said Arbiter sighing

**After a long dragging session...they went aboard a phantom..filled with the brim with elites..and?..the arbiter?**

"WOAH wheres the energy swords?"Questioned Johnson

**Okay so this was fishy to Naruto so he just staid quiet and waited for them to bring him up in the topic..to which the arbiter said"This "Demon" here will help us go to the Command center on the "Halo" Ring"**

"Mind equals blown"Said Johnson slumping over

"My mind was already blown"Said John

**"So how are we gonna do this..run in shoot some humans and thats it?"Questioned Naruto as his hand bonds were taken off earlier by the brutes..Too which the elites replied to him with a strange look**

"Probably wondering why you want to kill humans so badly"Said Johnson

**As Naruto hold out his hands for a weapon..the elite took a long time to give him his carbine..to which Naruto just nodded and backed away**

"That was just too slow..."Sighed Johnson

"He should of been faster!"Roared Half-jaw

**As they were dropping down..everyone followed the arbiter..even Naruto did after some time going through the building shooting up some flood..they finally show the humans one was female and the other was a Dark male**

"Fucking racist!"ROARED Johnson

**As they were watching her trying to get the index..suddenly she was going to fall but the male helped her up..so they got ready to attack.**

"Sounds like creepy stalking is creepy"Said Johnson

"It was not"Defended The Arbiter

**The Arbiter smacked up the female and Naruto ran to fight the dude..to which they got a epic battle of epicness over their manliness and the ultimate winner was Naruto with his dropkick ****maneuver...**

"Not me...!"Yelled Johnson

**So as the Arbiter went to grab the index suddenly it went towards a brute that Naruto spotted earlier...and he couldn't put a name on it so he just called it Dumb 1 "Yo Dumb 1! Watcha doing?"Said Naruto**

"All the people inside the room snorted"

**To which the brute growled and pointed his hammer to Naruto and he suddenly went flying back in the hole..which was just a overglorified slide..as naruto yelled "WHEEEEEEEEE" the whole time**

"Imagine his encounter with the gravemind"Said John..with cortana giggling inside his helmet

**As Naruto was sliding down the slide suddenly a root grabbed him by his ankle and pulled him up to show a fucking horrifying creature that looks like a venus flytrap with multiple mouths going down**

"Thats Nasty"Said Johnson after a moment of silence


	5. Filler 1:The Mouthwash

**Bold=Reading/Watching  
><strong>Regular=talking outside the book  
><strong>Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Halo<strong>

"Oooh whats this" Said Johnson holding up a case with Naruto and The Chief in a bathroom together

"Nothing" Replied John

Halsey quickly snatched it out of Johnsons hand and put it in the DVD player

**Naruto was in the washroom brushing his teeth..and he put some mouthwash in his mouth,suddenly the chief appeared behind him**

"Bromaaance!"Roared Johnson

**Which causes Naruto to swallow the mouthwash...making him cough and try to spit it out,to which the chief just took of his helmet and went to brushed his teeth also**

"Is Naruto going to have a squeaky voice now?"Questioned Johnson

**"What the hell asshole"Said Naruto to the master chief as his voice went all high and squeaky**

Everybody winced in pain at the volume of the voice

**So the next mission debrief the chief did all the talking as Naruto's voice was still squeaky and high**

"Poor dude" Said Johnson looking on symphony

**Author Note:**

**1:Yes theres no symphony here(thats the joke)**

**2:Sorry for making you think it was the next Canon chapter(Canon for my fanfiction that is)**


End file.
